


Coming Home

by FancifulRivers



Category: Dante Valentine series
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante muses about what it's like to be a Necromance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own the Dante Valentine series.

It's relaxing to talk to the dead. The normies don't believe that. To them, Death is frightening. An implacable tide, come to sweep them impersonally into nothingness, erasing their existence like blowing out a candle. To them, the emerald set into my cheek is a curse.

Not to a Necromance.

Hey, I'm not trying to say that it's a walk in the park. Being a Necromance is _hard_. There's a reason they're so rare.

But I've never been so fulfilled as when I talk to my god, and that blue crystal light is all I can see. Anubis has never turned away from me. I've only turned away from him. Let me tell you. Not something I want to repeat.

Japhrimel asks me sometimes what it's like. I try to explain, but I can see the confusion in his eyes, still bright, demon green. He doesn't understand. He can't. He's not human. If he dies, I can bring him back. That's what being _hedaira_ means. Two as one. If I die, he dies, too, but I think it's different for demons all the same.

When he dies, he won't be coming home.


End file.
